L'Exorciste
by Roselyne
Summary: Loin des projecteurs de la WWE, Heath Slater mène une vie beaucoup plus sombre.


**Note : Ceci sera peut-être adapté en BD... ;)**

* * *

**L'EXORCISTE**

* * *

**Paris, Novembre 2014.**

Les rues étaient abandonnées, les bâtiments tombaient lentement en ruine. La nature commençait à reprendre ses droits et seule la poussière soulevée par quelque tourbillon de vent donnait un semblant de vie. Au loin, la tour Eiffel semblait clairement avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Un poutre rouillée se détacha et tomba vers le sol en soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussière lors de l'impact.

Ci-et-là cependant, il y avait parfois les restes d'un feu, témoignant de la vie humaine encore présente en cet endroit, une vie résistante face à ce qui semblait être l'inéluctable.

Des pas résonnèrent entre les buildings à demi-effondrés. Les pas de quelqu'un qui savait où il allait. Un homme seul marchait sur ce qui était autrefois un boulevard très fréquenté, mais n'était désormais plus qu'un ramassis de briques, poutres, tôles et carcasses de voitures. Le voyageur tenait un assez gros sac de voyage de la main gauche, et tenait une ceinture de cuir contre son épaule droite, une guitare argentée reposant contre son dos et oscillant légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Sa tenue rappelait un style country et ses cheveux mi-longs roux volaient au gré du vent local.

Heath Slater entendait les gravats crisser sous ses pas, mais il perçut un autre bruit quelque part derrière lui, qui n'était ni le vent, ni les chutes de morceaux de construction. Il ralentit le pas et tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction du son, puis continua un peu son chemin et entra dans ce qui avait été autrefois un opéra de renom, désormais un bâtiment en pleine décrépitude, la peinture s'écaillant sur les murs et le bois rongé par l'humidité.

Heath remarqua une silhouette sombre qui l'observait un peu timidement depuis le haut des marches à sa droite mais il ne s'inquiéta pas et continua son chemin, s'avançant plus à l'intérieur de l'Opéra. Il y avait quelque chose de triste en ce lieu autrefois si merveilleux en train de périr. On sentait encore des traces de cette grandeur d'antan de part les arcades, les tableaux dont seul les cadres étaient encore identifiables, et des restes de dorures ou de gravures. Ici aussi, la poussière gagnait du terrain, et l'humidité suintant des murs achevait d'ajouter cette touche morose. Et pourtant, cet endroit demeurait encore beau; d'une certaine manière. Peut-être était-ce le souvenir de gloire passée qui faisait que ses habitants n'avaient pas définitivement désertés les lieux.

Heath s'avança jusqu'à ce qui avait été l'amphithéâtre de l'Opéra les arcades – dont la peinture était effacée par la poussière ou rongée par l'humidité – surplombaient toujours majestueusement la salle. Des débris et gravats jonchaient le sol, mais moins nombreux que dans les corridors. Quelques fauteuils en velours couleur carmin demeuraient encore debout, avec un air un peu moins décrépit que le reste du bâtiment. Quelqu'un devait aimer cet endroit pour tenter d'en prendre un peu soin. Au fond, la scène était baignée par des rayons de soleil venant d'un trou dans la coupole et traversant la poussière en suspension. La végétation, trouvant là lumière, eau et terre, reprenait timidement le dessus.

Heath remarqua des mouvements furtifs autour de lui, dans les recoins sombres, ou parfois une tête curieuse et un peu apeurée qui passait par un trou dans un mur. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la scène à un endroit baigné par les rayons du soleil, faisant de lui une cible que personne ne pouvait manquer de remarquer. Il retira sa guitare de son dos, et – s'étant laissé imprégné de l'endroit – commença quelques doux accords un peu mélancolique. Le son de la musique s'élevant dans l'espace et rebondissant sur les murs semblaient emplir l'endroit de quelque chose qui avait été perdu depuis longtemps.

Une à une, les silhouettes qui l'avaient observé avec une craintive distance depuis le début, quittèrent leurs recoins d'ombres et s'avancèrent vers lui, attirées comme des papillons de nuit peuvent l'être par une torche ou un lampadaire. Heath les laissa s'approcher sans manifester la moindre inquiétude. Quand ils furent si proches de lui qu'ils auraient pu le toucher en tendant le bras, il leva la tête et les observa. Vêtus de couleurs ternes et sombres pour la plupart, les mains sales et les ongles noirs, le visage et les cheveux un peu poussiéreux, les traits tendus et fatigués, quelque chose de suppliant dans le regard. Hommes, femmes, jeunes, vieux, blancs, noirs, asiatiques, tous unis dans leur désespoir et leur recherche de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Heath leur sourit légèrement et posa sa guitare. Il prit son sac de toile et en sorti des photographies. A chacun, il en remit une, et chacun y découvrit quelque chose qu'il connaissait, et aimait. Tous se pressèrent autour de lui pour recevoir son cadeau, et tous s'éloignèrent pas à pas ensuite, complètement absorbés par le visage d'un être chéri. Certains demeurèrent dans les couloirs avoisinants, d'autres se rendirent dans diverses pièces de l'Opéra. Une sorte de silence religieux imprégnait l'endroit.

Dans une alcôve, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux courts et sombres, regardait la photo de son mari, les cheveux grisonnants et bouclés, l'air sérieux et vêtu d'un costume-cravate. Elle contempla la photo un moment, puis leva les yeux vers la silhouette face à elle. L'homme était habillé de noir, la silhouette un peu voutée, la peau ridée et tombante, les cheveux entièrement blancs mais toujours bouclés. Au début, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cet homme inconnu la regardait avec les yeux brillants d'émotion, tristesse et amour mélangés. Puis elle le reconnut et sourit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Dans une pièce qui avait du être autrefois un bureau administratif de l'Opéra, mais dont tous les meubles avaient disparus hormis une armoire dont les portes ouvertes laissaient apercevoir des dossiers jaunis, une vieille femme aux cheveux mi longs et blancs, revêtue d'un long manteau sombre et bleu, se tenait debout sur la moquette qui était autant rongée par les rats que l'humidité, et jonchée de débris du faux plafond, depuis longtemps disparu de son emplacement d'origine. Les murs étaient sales et recouverts par endroit de mousse, un lierre avait même tenté d'y grimper avant de finalement mourir, désormais noir et sec. De la vieille femme émanait une certaine dignité. Elle se tenait toujours droite malgré son âge, et regardait la photo entre ses mains. C'était un petit garçonnet blond de sept ou huit ans, les yeux très clairs, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et qui souriait, tout fier d'aller à l'école avec son nouveau cartable harnaché dans le dos. Elle contempla la photo un moment, puis leva les yeux vers la silhouette face à elle. L'adolescent blond aux yeux très clairs était vêtu d'un polo gris foncé et d'un jeans bleu. Au début, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ce jeune inconnu la regardait avec les yeux brillants d'émotion, tristesse et amour mélangés. Puis elle le reconnut et sourit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Dans ce qui avait du être une loge chic, mais dont le seul élément raffiné était désormais une table en fer forgé à moitié étouffée par une plante grimpante, le reste étant composé de murs de briques nues avec quelques rares souvenirs de peintures, tandis que les poutres soutenant le plafond troué étaient mangées par la rouille, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux courts et sombres, vêtus de jeans, regardait pensivement une photo. On y voyait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, habillée d'un pantalon de toile claire et d'un tee-shirt blanc et court révélant son nombril, souriante, sur cette plage d'été. Il contempla la photo un moment, puis leva les yeux vers la silhouette face à lui. La femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais était toujours belle, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre, ses cheveux bruns descendant un peu en dessous de ses épaules. Au début, il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette femme inconnue le regardait avec les yeux brillants d'émotion, tristesse et amour mélangés. Puis il la reconnut et sourit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Dans une salle de musique dont le carrelage en marbre noir et blanc était à moitié recouvert de débris et de poussière, et dont un piano à queue gisait sur le flanc, aux trois quarts dévoré par la moisissure, une femme mure aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, retenus par un bandeau sombre, vêtue d'une chemise bleu claire et d'un pantalon bleu foncé, regardait la photo d'une petite fille de trois ans qui souriait de toutes ses dents de lait, les cheveux roux et bouclés retenus en une queue de cheval. Elle contempla la photo un moment, puis leva les yeux vers la silhouette face à elle. L'enfant devait avoir une dizaine d'années, elle était vêtue d'un jeans gris et d'un tee-shirt représentant quelque boys band. Ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Au début, la femme blonde ne comprit pas pourquoi cette adolescente inconnue la regardait avec les yeux brillants d'émotion, tristesse et amour mélangés. Puis elle la reconnut et sourit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Dans chacune des pièces de cet opéra, une semblable situation se produisait. Heath demeurait désormais seul dans la grande salle, son sac de toile à ses pieds, sa guitare reposant à ses côtés, immobile, les yeux fixant le vide. Puis, il prit sa guitare sur ses genoux, et recommença à jouer le même air qu'à son arrivée dans l'amphithéâtre.

Dans l'alcôve, la femme vit que la photographie dans ses mains pâlissait, comme le procédé inverse d'un polaroid qui se développe. Elle fixa intensément le visage encore jeune de son mari, puis lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que du blanc, elle regarda à nouveau vers son mari plus vieux, et pleura. Le vieil homme face à elle eut un sourire triste et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Dans le bureau administratif, la vieille dame vit que la photographie de l'enfant pâlissait entre ses mains. Elle fixa intensément le visage du petit garçon, puis lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que du blanc, elle regarda à nouveau vers l'adolescent face à elle qui regardait sa grand-mère avec un sourire triste et des larmes perlant de ses yeux. La grand-mère pleura aussi.

Dans la loge, le jeune homme vit que la photographie de sa petite amie pâlissait. Il se concentra dessus intensément pour se remémorer chacun de ses traits et son sourire. Quand il n'y eut plus que du blanc, il releva les yeux vers la femme brune face à lui qui lui souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Il respira rapidement, sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et tracer des sillons clairs dans la poussière sur sa peau.

Dans la salle de musique, la mère vit que la photographie pâlissait. Elle fixa intensément le sourire de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que du blanc. Puis elle regarda la jeune adolescente face à elle qui tentait de lui sourire au travers de ses larmes, et la mère éclata en sanglots.

Partout dans cet opéra, le même procédé se produisait. Chaque personne perdait l'image du passé et se trouvait confronté au présent.

La femme regardant le vieux visage de son mari réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu vieillir, que beaucoup d'années avaient du s'écouler, que ce n'était pas normal. L'amour ressentit se mua en horreur.

La grand-mère réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son petit fils si jeune était devenu brusquement un adolescent. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu grandir. Ce n'était pas normal. Et le sentiment d'amour qui l'habitait se transforma en horreur.

Le jeune homme réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Comment sa petite amie avait-elle pu vieillir si vite. Hier encore, ils étaient ensemble à l'université, la tête remplie d'espoir dans l'avenir. Comment le temps avait-il pu s'écouler sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'envahir.

La mère réalisa que d'une façon inexpliquée, elle avait manqué des années importantes de la vie de sa fille. Pourtant, hier encore elle était petite et se préparait à entrer à l'école maternelle. Comment avait-elle pu manquer toutes ces années sans s'en rendre compte ? Ce n'était pas normal. Un sentiment profond de tristesse et d'horreur l'envahit.

Dans toutes les pièces de l'Opéra, un même cri d'épouvante monta. Parfois, les êtres aimés hurlaient également, ou se bouchaient les oreilles en fermant les yeux avec force.

Quand les hurlements moururent, Heath ferma les yeux et entama une mélodie plus calme sur sa guitare. Les rayons du soleil semblèrent s'amplifier autour de lui.

La femme, la grand-mère, le petit ami, la mère, et tous les autres comprirent. Ils comprirent pourquoi la ville qu'ils avaient connu étaient devenue champ de ruines sans que personne ne se demande comment ni depuis quand. Ils comprirent pourquoi peu de temps semblait s'être écoulé pour eux alors que les autres avaient vieilli. Ils auraient pu être horriblement tristes, mais ils se sentaient apaisés par la mélodie qui semblait se répandre dans le moindre atome de l'Opéra. Ils se sentaient heureux aussi d'avoir pu revoir une dernière fois leurs êtres aimés. Un à un, ils fermèrent les yeux et prirent une grande respiration soulagée. Autour de Heath, la lumière s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir presque aveuglante.

La femme, la grand-mère, le petit ami, la mère, et tous les autres errants devinrent lumineux pendant un court instant, avant de se volatiliser dans l'air. Heath termina la mélodie la lumière redevint normale autour de lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué, il aurait du se sentir soulagé, mais il ressentait aussi une pointe de tristesse. Il n'en eut pas honte : ce sentiment prouvait qu'il était encore humain.

Dans chacune des pièces de l'Opéra, l'une après l'autre, un être solitaire progressait, se penchant de temps en temps et ramassant une photo parmi les gravats, la mettant dans son sac de toile, et rajustant parfois la guitare qu'il avait dans le dos. Quand il eut fait le tour de toutes les pièces, certain de n'en avoir oublié aucune, il ressortit du bâtiment et regarda sur sa droite : au loin, une autre poutre rouillée s'effondrait de la Tour Eiffel. Heath ferma les yeux un instant…

Et les rouvrit dans l'amphithéâtre de l'Opéra, allongé sur le sol de la scène. Il regarda vers le haut. La coupole n'était pas détruite et la fresque qui y figurait était encore éclatante de couleurs et de détails. Aucun mur n'était rongé par l'humidité. En se redressant, il vit plusieurs rangées bien parallèles de sièges en velours carmin en excellent état. Autour de lui, également allongés au sol, se trouvaient un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et bouclés, un adolescent blond, une femme brune, une adolescente rousse, et plusieurs autres personnes. Heath saisit son sac de toile et l'ouvrit alors que les endormis se réveillaient un à un, certains avec des traces de larmes sur leurs joues, et se rassemblaient autour de lui. Il sortit une à une des photos de son sac, et en remit une à chacun.

Le vieil homme y vit le visage de sa femme, l'adolescent y vit le visage de sa grand-mère, la femme brune y vit le visage de son petit ami d'autrefois, l'adolescente rousse y vit le visage de sa mère, chacun reçut une photo de l'être aimé…

Et tous ces êtres sur les photos avaient les yeux fermés et souriaient paisiblement.

« Rassurez-vous », dit calmement Heath au groupe autour de lui. « Ils reposent désormais en paix ».

.~-~.

Heath Slater serra la main du directeur de l'Opéra et partit dans les rues animées de Paris, son sac de toile à la main gauche et sa guitare dans son dos. Bientôt une autre ville lors de cette tournée de la WWE, et d'autres êtres à guider vers la lumière.

Au loin, la Tour Eiffel brillait de mille feux.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
